


NEW KID (Y/N) X SOUTH PARK

by Matrixdexter



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixdexter/pseuds/Matrixdexter
Summary: There's a new kid in South Park Colorado and this one actually speaks and gets thrown into a confusing game taken to far and gets a lot of girls
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Reader, Eric Cartman/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader
Kudos: 3





	NEW KID (Y/N) X SOUTH PARK

NAME: (Y/N)

NICKNAME: "NEW KID", "DOUCHEBAG" and "HANDSOME"

AGE: 10

WEAPONS: fists, legs and whatever he lays his hand on

CLOTHES:

Casual: a red T-shirt with a black skull, green pants and dark blue shoes

In the game: whatever the kids give him

FEATURES:

Kinda muscular (but because his ten mostly skinny), spiky hair and some scratch marks on his arms because of a cat that attacked him

ABILITIES:

Kinda strong, fart powers, and the abilities of the class FIGHTER

LIKES:

Playing with the boys and girls, beating the shit out of annoying people, candy, video games, some of the guys (sometimes), some of the girls (sometimes), his parents and playing D&D

DISLIKES:

Some of the guys (sometimes), some of the girls (sometimes), when weird shit happens, not getting candy or video games, his parent fighting, and people running away from a fight

**Author's Note:**

> (YES I'm doing another (shity) story about South Park specifically the video games the stick of Truth and the fractured but whole obviously the stick of truth first also because I’m messed up I’m making this story a harem story and also I’m changing the gender of the kids because I need therapy)


End file.
